Un mariage bien agité
by graton19
Summary: [Bill et Fleur vont se marié mais que font James, Sirius, Remus et meme Lily agé de 17 ans a la cérémonie? où se cache les horcruxes?le bien triomphe t'il du mal? les tranche de fromage orange sont t'elle vraiment grise sans colorant]
1. CHAPITRE 1 : Prologue James et Sirius

CHAPITRE 1: Prologue James et Sirius 

Le 21 juin 1968, dans l'immense manoir des Potter, Myriam Potter criait sa douleur, couchée dans son lit. Le médicomage que son mari, George Potter, avait demandé par cheminée 1 heure au paravent lui dit;

-Gardez votre calme, nous en avons plus pour très longtemps.

-Aaah… parlé pour v… Aaah… vous, répondit Myriam en espérant qu'il disait vrai.

-Aller poussez… j'aperçsois la tête !

-Je ne… Aaah… serais pas capable… Aaa !

-Tu peux le faire chéri, tenta de la réconforter son mari.

-Un dernier petit effort madame et tout sera terminé.

Elle força un bon coup et le reste du bambin sorti. Il regarda ces parents puis le médicomage.

-C'est un garçon, s'écria le nouveau père

-Il s'appellera James, murmura tendrement sa mère avant de mourir.  
Car, dut a des complication de l'accouchement, Myriam Potter venait de mourir d'une hémorragie interne.

Cinq ans plus tard, George Potter appris a don fils tout ce qui c'était passé la nuit de sa naissance. Le jeune James versa quelque chaude larme et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, le petit rejeton ne descendit même pas manger le déjeuné que l'elfe de maison Steven leur servit. George commença a s'inquiété un peu mais décida d'attendre avant d'intervenir. Quand il vit que son fils ne descendit pas pour le dîner il décida d'aller lui parler. Arriver a la chambre de James il frappa a la porte.

-Tu peux entré, lui dit le jeune

-Comment vas-tu James, lui demanda son père

-Pourquoi ma maman est morte quand je suis née et celle des autres sont encore vivante?

-je sais que ça te semble injuste, que les autres en ait une et pas toi, mais c'est comme ça on peut rien y faire, la vie est injuste.

-Snif moi je veux ma maman à moi

-Je sais à moi aussi elle me manque maman mais on va la revoir un jour, elle nous attend la haut au ciel

-c'est vrai? Demanda t'il en arretant de pleurer

-Bien sur que c'est vrai.

-Alors si elle nous attend pourquoi on va pas la rejoindre tout de suite?

-Parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'on arrête de vivre pour elle. Myriam t'aimais de tout son cœur. Tu n'étais même pas encore née que déjà elle t'adorait. Aller maintenant allons manger avant que le repas soit froid. On mange ton repas préféré, de la poutine.

-j'arrive

Ils allèrent manger et après, pendant que James s'amusait avec son nouveau balai pour enfant un «Brossedur Junior» George alla écouter la radio.

_-Attention ici Jean Caron pour la RITM la radio indépendance a transmission magique j'ai une information spécial a vous faire entendre une nouvelle attaque mené par Vous-Savez-Qui a eu lieu hier dans un village moldu. 400 moldu sont mort ainsi que 10 sorciers dont 2 aurors. Les aurors sont Louis Roy et Natacha Gaudreau. Demain aurons lieu les funérailles de ces derniers dans la salle des fêtes du ministère. Maintenant je vous laisse avec un morceau des squelettes enragés…_

George se souvient de hier quand il était allé dans le village moldu mais il a été avertit trop tard et quand il arriva sur les lieux la courte bataille qui avait opposé mangemort et aurors été déjà terminé. Peut-être que s'il y il serait arrivé plus tôt il aurait pu aidé ses collègue à s'en sortir en vie. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pu être la a temps pour la bataille. Demain il irait a leur enterrement leur dire un ultime adieu avant qu'on ne les enterres.

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt mis sa robe de sorcier noir qu'il gardait spécialement pour les enterrements et les mariages et parti avec James en cheminé jusqu'au ministère. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à la sale des fêtes où ils purent apercevoir deux cercueils; un des cercueil était fait d'un bois foncé presque noir et l'autre était rouge fait avec du bois d'acajou..

L'auror Potter s'avança vers le cercueil où était Louis Roy et murmura au défaut;

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été la pour toi mon ami j'espère que tu est bien où que tu sois.

Il alla ensuite voir la deuxième aurors et lui fit un discours semblable.

George Potter alla ensuite voir les familles des aurors et leurs souhaita toute ses sympathie. Après 2 heures, il attrapa James qui jouait avec les jeunes de Simon Davis un aurors qui avait survécu à la bataille et retourna au manoir des Potter.

6 ans plus tard, James reçoit une lettre de poudlard qui lui apprend qu'il est admit dans une des plus grande école de magie au monde. Il reçoit aussi en même temps que sont inscription la liste de ces fourniture scolaire ainsi que les règles en vigueurs a l'école.

2 semaine avant la rentré il alla avec son père sur le chemin de traverse.

-Papa je veut une comète 350 c'est le dernier modèle qu'ils ont sorti.

-Tu a déjà un bon balai et en plus tu a pas le droit de l'apporter a l'école avant l'année prochaine. Mais si tu as des bonnes notes cette année je te l'achète.

James était rendu assez bon sur un balai il se débrouillait bien et fessait plein de figure aérienne assez risqué quand son père ne regardait pas.

-Merci Papa. Maintenant allons m'acheter des livres et une baguette magique

Ils allèrent chez Olivender pour lui trouvé une bonne baguette. Quand le jeune entra dans la boutique il remarqua une jolie fille qui était en train d'essayer des baguettes. Dès que James la vu il en tomba amoureux. C'était une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux vert émeraude. D'après se qu'il entendit de la conversation entre la fille et Olivender elle rentrait a Poudlard cette année en même temps que lui. Puis, Elle parti et il alla voir Olivender;

-Bonjour Monsieur comment puis-je vous être utile, demanda le vendeur

-J'aimerait une baguette pour rentré a Poudlard

-Parfait essayer celle-ci, dit t'il en lui tendant une baguette

James agita la baguette.

-C'est exactement celle qui vous fallait c'est un baguette en bois d'érable avec un ventricule de dragon a l'intérieur elle mesure 32 centimètres. C'est un modèle très semblable a celle de votre père excepté que la votre sera meilleur pour les métamorphose. Sa vous fera 7 gallions.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé a trouvé ma baguette, dit le jeune sorcier en lui donnant les pièce d'or.

Il sorti du magasin, alla rejoindre sont père et ils finirent tranquillement leur achats

La journée avant la rentré George descendit de sa chambre avec un paquet cadeau sous le bras. Arrivé a la table ou son fils était en train de finir de mangé son déjeuné son père lui tendit le paquet et lui dit;

-mon père m'a donné ceci quand je suis rentré a Poudlard et maintenant je te la donne

James ouvrit le paquet et en sorti un grand morceau d'étoffe bizarre. En la déplient et s'aperçut que s'était une cape.

-c'est une cape d'invisibilité c'est extrêmement rare. c'est un héritage qui est dans la famille depuis plus de 200 ans.

-Merci papa, est-ce que je peux l'apporté à l'école?

-Quand mon père me la donné j'ai posé la même question et il ma répondu non, mais je l'ai apporté tout de même alors si tu veut l'apporté je suis très mal placé pour te dire non.

-Cool Merci papa je vais y faire attention, promit-il en tenant fermement la cape comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

Le lendemain matin, James et son père se rendirent a la station 9 ¾ pour que le jeune prennent son train. Après 10 minutes de mise en garde par son père il embarqua dans le train où il trouva un compartiment vide.

Le 13 janvier 1968, au 12 square Grimaud , Walburga Black était étendu sur son lit entouré de chandelle noir. Son mari, Orion Black sorti son fils du ventre de sa mère coupa le cordon belicale et le jeta dans le feu selon la tradition de magie noir lors des accouchement. Ils nommèrent cet enfant Sirius

Plus de 11 ans plus tard, après s'être fait dire depuis sa naissance que les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes sont des incapable et des traîtres de leur sang, Sirius rencontra un sorcier de son âge sur le chemin de traverse. Ils allèrent manger une glace du côté moldu.

-Merci pour la glace, lança le nouvel ami de Sirius

-Pas de quoi Remus, répondit Sirius

-A tu vu le match de quidditch de samedi quand les Canons de Chudley ont affronté les Flèches d'Appleby?

-Non je n'ai pas pu y assisté a cause que ma mère devait allé voir sa mère a l'hôpital moldu.

-Tu es un sang-mêlé? Demanda Sirius horrifié

-Oui ma mère est moldu

-…

-Si sa te dérange je peux m'en aller si tu veux

-c'est pas sa c'est juste que depuis que je suis petit mes parents me disent que les sang-mêlé sont des moins que rien et que maintenant que je te connaît je me rend compte qu'il ont tout faux.

-eh bien…, répondit Remus ne sachant quoi dire, Je rentre a poudlard cette année et toi?

-Moi aussi je vais aller a poudlard cette année.

Ils continuèrent de parlé jusqu'à tard le soir et ils retournèrent chaqu'un cher eux.

Quelques mois plus tard ils se rencontrèrent sur le quai 9 3/4 et entrèrent dans le train et allèrent dans le seul compartiment qui n'était pas plein.


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : A bords du Poudlard Express

CHAPITRE 2: A bords du Poudlard Express et première journée

Sirius et Lupin entrèrent dans le seul compartiment qui n'était pas encore plein et tombèrent nez a nez avec… James Potter le fils du célèbre George Potter auror en chef au ministère de la magie.

-Euh… Bonjour, dit timidement Lupin, on peut entré tous les autres compartiments sont plein

-Pas de problème entré, dit James en buvant un jus de citrouille, Je m'appelle James Potter et vous?

-Mon c'est Remus Lupin et lui c'est Sirius Black

James recracha son jus de citrouille

-Tu es un Black? Dit James en lui lançant un regard méprisant

-Oui et alors sa te pose un problème? Répliqua Sirius d'un ton sec

-Oui parce que les Black son reconnut pour pratiqué la magie noir et être du côté de tu-sais-qui, dit le fils de l'auror

-Et si j'étais différent des autre Black et si je ne pensais pas comme eux? Demanda Sirius

-Sa change rien tu resteras un Black, Répondit James de mauvaise foi

-A oui c'est sure que monsieur-le-fils-de-l'auror-en-chef est meilleur que tout le monde

-Meilleur qu'un Black dans tout les cas

Sirius sorti sa baguette magique

-Hey Potter si on faisait un duel, lança Sirius sachant très bien qu'il ne connaissait que le sort pour faire pousser les cheveux.

-Pas de problème commence, lui répondit James en essayant de gardé un air assurer car il ne connaissait aucun sort

Ils se placèrent en position de duel et Sirius lança son sort

-Capilhair

Les cheveux de James se mirent a lui poussé jusque dans le bas du dos. Remus qui avait observé depuis le début sans dirent un mot se mit a rire

-Tu trouves son drôle, Dit James avec un sourire aux lèvres, Capilhair

Les cheveux de lupin lui poussèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos. James et Sirius partirent dans un fou rire sans fin

-Capilhair, lança Remus au seul sorcier du compartiment qui avait encore les cheveux court

Les cheveux de Sirius se mirent à allonger comme ceux des autres. Déclenchant un fou rire générale. Après quelques minutes sans arrêter de rire Remus repris son sérieux et demanda:

-euh quelqu'un connaît le contre-sort

-Non, répondirent en chœur les deux autres

-Sa signifie que l'on va devoir faire notre entré a poudlard les cheveux long,

-Merde, Dit James se rendant soudainement compte de se que cela signifiait

-Pas grave on est juste plus sexy comme sa, dit Sirius en rigolant

Un préfet entra dans le compartiment.

-on arrive bien… hahaha…tôt, annonça le préfet en se moquant de leurs cheveux

-Tu peut bien rire, lui dit James

Le préfet continua sa tourné dans les autres compartiments. Ils continuèrent a parlé jusqu'à ce que le train arrête a destination. Ils sortirent du train, courèrent sous la pluie et entrèrent rapidement dans un carrosse. Trois autres élèves se joignirent a eux.

-Bonjour, dit le plus grand des trois, Je me nomme Lucius Malfoy et voici Nelson Crabbe et Yannick Goyle

Sirius et James prirent un air glacial en entendant leurs noms de famille mais Lupin sembla ne rien avoir vu

-Bonjour, leurs répondit Lupin, Moi je suis Remus Lupin lui c'est James Potter etlui Sirius Black

-Et bien le fils de l'auror avec un Black on aura tout vu, dit Lucius avec un petit sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Pourquoi quand je vous est vu entré dans le train vous aviez les cheveux court et que maintenant je peux presque leurs pilé dessus?

-La ferme Malfoy, s'écria Sirius, je me tien avec qui je veux et je veux que tu partes de se Carrosse.

-A oui et qui va m'obligé?

-Moi, dit Remus en levant sa baguette, Expulso.

Les trois indésirables furent éjecté du carrosse

-Wow Remus où a tu appris a faire sa? Demanda Sirius étonné

-Disons que j'ai beaucoup lut.

-Vous rendez vous compte que ont est dans le dernier carrosse sa veut dire qu'ils vont devoir marché le reste du voyage, Dit James en riant

Les deux autres commencèrent à rire avec lui. 15 minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au château. Ils s'apprêtaient a passé les grandes portes quand ils entendirent le professeur McGonagall crié:

-Les premières années par ici.

Ils la rejoignirent ainsi que quelques autres élèves dont la jolie fille aux yeux verts que James avait vu chez Olivender. McGonagall conta les étudiants et se rendit compte qu'il manquait 3 élèves. 30 secondes plus tard les marcheurs arrivèrent

-Pourquoi êtes vous en retard? demanda le professeur

-Parce que ces trois là, dit Lucius en pointant les 3 élèves au cheveux long, nous au mis dehors du carrosse.

-Vous trois dit McGonagall vous aurez une retenue demain soir avec Rusard le concierge et compté vous chanceux de ne pas avoir été répartie sinon vous auriez fait perde beaucoup de point a votre maison.

Sirius et James prirent un air renfrogné tandis que Remus trouvait la sanction très appropriée.

-Maintenant, continua le professeur, Vous allez vous faire répartirent dans une des 4 maisons

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et tout le monde se tut. Devant un il y avait un chapeau sur un tabouret de bois. Le chapeau paraissait vieux et décousu par endroit quand il se mit a chanté presque tous les premières années firent le saut tandis que le reste du monde écoutait avec attention. A la fin de la chanson tout le monde ou presque applaudit. McGonagall commença alors a nommé les nom.

- Black Narcissa, Dit McGonagall

La Black se leva et alla mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête

-Serpentard

La table la plus a droit se mit a applaudirent bruyamment

-Black, Sirius -Gryffondor

Après 10 secondes de silence pendant lesquelles le monde murmurait «un Black a Gryffondor» la 2e table a gauche se mis a applaudirent. Quelques autres élèves furent répartis dont Lily Evans la mystérieuse fille aux yeux verts à Gryffondor. Puis se fut le tour de James.

-Potter, James

Quelque murmure dans la salle «c'est le fils de l'auror en chef». Il mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et fut ravit d'entendre

-Gryffondor

Le reste des élèves furent réparti Remus alla avec Gryffondor et les trois élèves qui les avait rejoins dans le carrosse allèrent a Serpentard. A Gryffondor il y eu aussi un dénommé Peter Pettigrew et 2 filles une avec les cheveux blonds l'autres noir nommé respectivement Fanny Rousseau et Tania Legendre. La plupart des Gryffondor de première furent étonné d'apercevoir les plats apparaître remplit de nourriture excepté Sirius qui était habitué de se faire servirent de cette façon avec Kreature. Ils mangèrent tous à leur faim puis le directeur se leva

-Bienvenue à tous les anciens élèves et à tous les nouveaux pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je m'appelle Dumbledor. Je tien a vous dire quelques règles, La forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite il est défendu d'y aller sans un professeur. La magie dans les corridors et les duels sont eux aussi prohibés. Bonne soirée à tous les préfets de votre maison vous dirons votre mot de passe.

Les 3 amis suivirent les autres élèves de leurs maisons et trouvèrent l'entré de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils repartirent dans la direction opposée explorée un peu le château histoire de ne pas se perdre le lendemain. Ils étaient dans la salle des trophées quand il entendirent un crie aigus. Ils accoururent dans la direction du bruit et aperçurent les trois Serpentard avec un petit gars qui avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Ils se cachèrent dans un coin et observèrent la scène.

-Que fait tu dans les corridors tous seul le Gryffondor, demanda Malfoy

-j…je m…me suis per…perdu, Répondit le petit gros en bégayant

-Alors le petit Gryffondor c'est perdu quelle dommage tu ne verra donc pas d'inconvénients a se que je pratique quelque sorts sur toi?

-J…je veux p…pas

-Petrificus totalus, Lança Lucius

Sa victime tomba par terre et ne bougeait plus sauf les yeux. Les trois qui était caché sortirent de leur coin et lancèrent chaqu'un un sort sur Malfoy. Sirius et James lancèrent chacun un Capilhair et Remus le sort Tarentallegra. Les trois sorts se percutèrent et il en résultat une petite explosion qui assomma les trois Serpentard ainsi que leur victime.

-Merde, On a assommé Peter, dit Sirius

-Je connais un sort pour le réanimer Terolever, lança Remus

Peter se releva

-M…merci de m'avoir aidé j'aime pas les serpentards.

-Mais de rien voyons, dit James

-Nous non plus nous n'aimons pas trop les Serpentard n'est ce pas Mumus, Dit Sirius

-C'est quoi se surnom, Demanda le concerné

-Sa te va bien moi je trouve, dit James

-Alors c'est décidé je te bâtisse Mumus, dit Sirius en rigolant.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je croit bien qu'il faudrait aller se coucher avant qu'on perde des points, remarqua Lupin

-Oui mais qu'est qu'on fait de ses trois là? Demanda James

-Laissons les là quelqu'un finira bien par les trouver.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la tour, parlèrent un peu et finir par monté au dortoir et s'aperçurent que leur bagage avait été monté dans près de leurs lits respectif.

Le lendemain matin ils se levèrent et allèrent déjeuné tout les quatre au bout de la table des Gryffondor.

-Hey les gars se soir rejoignez moi au dortoir avant que les autres y soit vers 18 heure j'ai quelque chose a vous montrez qui va nous permettre de se refaire une viré nocturne sans avoir peur de se faire prendre, annonça James a ses nouveaux amis.

-Ah oui, c'est quoi? Demanda avidement Sirius

-c'est une surprise tu va le découvrir se soir

-On a quoi comme cours pour cette première journée, demanda Peter

-On a deux heures de potion avec nos amis les Serpentard, deux heures de botanique avec les Serdaigle et on finit avec quatre heures de défenses contre les forces du mal avec Serpentard en après-midi, Répondit Remus

-Quoi on va passer six heures avec ses adeptes de la magie noire malgré que je commence a être habitué avec mes parents, Dit Sirius avec un air de dégoût

-On a un heure avant le cours de potion si on allait a la bibliothèque apprendre quelques sortilèges je commence a être tanné que se soit toujours Mumus qui nous défend contre les Serpentard. Va falloir que l'on apprennent à se défendre nous même. Remarqua James

-Bonne idée, approuva Sirius

-Je viens avec vous, dit Peter

-Mumus tu viens, demanda James

-Oui je finis mon croissant et j'arrive

Ils attendirent que Remus finisses sont croissant et ils montèrent a la bibliothèque. Il apprirent quelques sorts notamment le contre-sort de Capilhair. Après 45 minutes de lecture ils partirent à la recherche cours de potion. Il ne le trouvèrent que 20 minutes plus tard et arrivèrent donc cinq minutes en retard. Quand ils entrèrent dans le cours le professeur leur lança d'une voix sec

-Vous êtes en retard assoyez vous et resté en silence.

Le professeur était grand avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu ciel. Il portait une robe de sorcier noir et verte. Les 4 Gryffondor s'assirent en silence.

-Aujourd'hui pour votre premier cours je vais vous demandé de faire une potion très facile un simple filtre d'amour qui en passant est interdit dans l'école mais comme cette potion est la plus simple a fabriqué on vous l'enseigne. Pour faire la potion il suffit de faire une infusion de pétale de rose et de mélanger avec des épines de porc-épic. Tous ses ingrédients sont facile a trouvé dans la forêt mais je vous rappelle que sont accès est interdit a tous les élèves. Je vous laisse faire votre potion en équipe de deux où quatre les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire bonne chance.

Les quatre amis allèrent chercher les ingrédients. Ils commencèrent leur potion quand le professeur s'absenta du cours un moment. C'est a se moment que Lucius et sa petite troupe vint les voir.

-Alors Peter tu tes trouvé des protecteurs a ce qu'on dirait, lança Malfoy qui n'avait pas digéré sa défaite d'hier.

-laisse le tranquille si tu veux pas te retrouvé encore inconscient dans un couloir, répliqua James

-Tu oses me menacer, dit Lucius de sa voix la plus glacial, sache qu'on ne menace pas un Malfoy. Poiroreilles

Des poireaux se mirent à pousser des oreilles de James

-Furunculus, Lança Sirius qui manqua sa cible et atteignit Crabbe

Des furoncles apparurent sur son visage. Le professeur entra dans la classe

-Mais qu'est qui se passe ici, cria t'il. Tous les élèves qui s'étaient levé pour regarder l'échange de sorts se rassirent en silence. Vous deux aller a l'infirmerie et sa fera moins 15 point pour chacune de vos maison.

Lily lança un regard noir à Sirius et à James. James et Crabbe partirent à l'infirmerie et ne revint qu'à la fin du cours. Malgré la facilité de la potion les seuls qui avait réussit était Remus, Lily et un certain Serpentard nommé Sevérus Rogue. Le professeur leur donna 5 points chacun.

Ils allèrent ensuite au cours de botanique où Sirius se pris une gifle en draguant une Serdaigle. Mais avant la fin du cours il finit par sortir avec une autre fille de Serdaigle appelé Mélanie Hoties. Remus lui donna le surnom de dragueur professionnel. Puis, ils allèrent dîner dans la grande salle.

-Alors les gars que pensé vous de ma nouvelle conquête? Demanda Sirius

-On peut dire que tu as du goût dragueur professionnel, répondit Remus

-Tout à fait d'accord avec Mumus, confirma James Le dîner passa très vite ils parlèrent de quidditch et de filles. Ils se rendirent au cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Il arrivèrent 5 minutes à l'avance et s'assirent au fond de la classe. Le professeur entra dans la classe pile a l'heure et commença son discours de début d'année.

-Bonjour je me nomme Joania Gaudreau je vais être votre professeur pour toute cette année. Ce trimestre on étudiera les nuisibles tels les nains de jardin ou les lutins de Cornouaille. Ouvrez votre cahier a la page 3 et lisez jusqu'à la page 10. Quand vous aurez terminé votre lecture vous irez prendre un lutin de Cornouaille et suivrez les instructions de votre manuel. Vous pouvez vous mettre en équipe si vous ne parlez pas trop fort.

Les 4 inséparables se mirent en équipe, lire les pages. Ensuite ils allèrent chercher un lutin. Ils réussirent tous du premier coup sauf Peter qui dut essayer cinq coups avant de l'avoir parfaitement. Ils rirent un bon coup quand Malfoy se fit mordre par son lutin. Les 4 heures passèrent plutôt vite et ils allèrent souper. Ils mangèrent rapidement et montèrent au dortoir…

J'espère que vous avez aimez se chapitre j'ai pris plus de temps que prévue a l'écrire mais, c'est parce que la fin de l'année scolaire approche et entre mes soirées d'étude, Mes fin de semaines de party et mes multiples voyages a travers le Québec j'ai manqué un peu de temps. Cette été je vous promet de vous faire des chapitres beaucoup plus vite et plus long. Je prévois le prochain chapitre pour le 18 juin. Et pour vous faire patienté un peu le prochain chapitre se passe a l'époque de Harry avec les préparatif du mariage de Bill et Fleur je vous promet que les jumeaux vont bien faire parti du chapitre et vont testé quelques farces. Fou rire assuré 


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : Début d'été

Kaena Black: Merci pour ta review en passant elle a pas les yeux noir mais les cheveux

Remus L. Moony: Merci pour ta review et moi aussi j'adore tous se qui est maraudeur

* * *

Chapitre 3: Début d'été 

Harry n'arrivait tout simplement pas a le croire Dumbledore était mort. Il se sentait coupable encore une fois. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant laisser quelques indices qu'il allait bientôt quitter se monde. Il lui avait dit tout se qu'il savait sur Tom et avait découvert ensemble des information sur les horcuxes. Harry se sentait coupable de na pas avoir vu arrivé sa mort. Il comptait les personnes qui était morte par sa faute et arriva a 5. Lorsqu'il n'avait que 1 ans Voldemort voulait le tuer à cause que Rogue lui avait révélé une partie de la prophétie, mais a cause de l'amour que sa mère avait en lui Voldemort ne pu tué que Lily et James Puis en 4e année Cédric est mort parce qu'il a voulut qu'ils se partage la victoire. En 5e année il avait été au ministère pensant que son parrain était en danger et encore une fois une personne mourut par sa faute. Puis, comble de malheur Dumby se fit tué il y a tout juste 2 semaines par Rogue. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensé quelque chose s'écrasa bruyamment contre sa fenêtre. Harry se hâta d'aller ouvrir et laissa entré non pas une chouette comme il le pensait, mais le phénix de Dumbledore.

-Fumsek, s'écria Harry, Mais qu'est que tu fait ici je croyait que tu t'était enfuit quand Dumbledore était mort.

Il se sentit soudainement idiot de parler ainsi à un animal, mais le phénix lui tendit sa patte droit en réponse. Harry pu y voir une lettre qui y était attaché. Il l'ouvrit et lut:

_Cher Harry,  
Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que se que je croyais est arrivé Malefoy ou Rogue m'a tué. Ne leur en veut pas c'est moi qui leur est dit de le faire. Comme sa un des deux est devenu un espion envers lequel voldemort a pleine confiance. N'hésite pas faire appelle a lui et empêche quiconque de l'ordre de le tuer. Si je t'envoie cette lettre c'est pour te prévenir des dernière démarche que j'ai faite avant ma mort. Grâce a sort de mon invention j'ai réussit a entrevoir le futur un cour instant et j'ai découvert que nous avons perdu la guerre…_

-Non pensa-t-il, c'est impossible. Il continua à lire

_J'ai donc tout fait se qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ailles des renforts. Je me suis contacté a une autre époque et je me suis demandé qu'ont envoie quelques personnes. Il s'agit de quatre sorciers qui pourrait faire basculé la guerre en notre faveur. Selon moi nous avons 1 chance sur 3 de gagner la guerre. C'est très peu mais avant mes changements c'était de 1 sur 1000. Tu devrais aussi retourner à Poudlard recruté des élèves pour former une grande armé contre le mal. Allie toi a certain Serpentard malgré se que tu pense il ne sont pas tous attiré vers voldemort la plupart soit leur parent les obligent soit qu'il ont peur de mourir car très rare sont les hommes qui sont prêt a mourir pour leur conviction, La plupart préfère changé de convictions et aller avec voldemort faute d'un meilleur choix. Offre leur un autre choix et ils viendront avec toi. Et pour les horcruxes tu vas avoir la permission de sortir de l'école pour partir à leur recherche mais tu devras avertir McGonagall avant. Je te souhaite bonne chance et j'espère pour tous les sorciers et moldus que tu réussiras. Fumsek te retransmettra d'autre information la veille de la rentrée._

_P.s. Les renforts devraient arriver le 3 août_

Harry resta figé un moment et finit par relire la lettre. Dumby venait de lui interdirent tous se qu'il avait prévue: ne pas retourné a l'école, tué Malfoy et Rogue et resté le plus loin possible de tout se qui est Serpentard. Harry passa plusieurs heures à lire et relirent la lettre et finit par accepté de devoir faire se qu'il y ait écrit car malgré que se soit insensé Harry se rappela qu'il avait toujours eu raison de faire confiance a Dumbledore et il se dit qu'il allait continué a lui faire confiance même après sa mort.

Avant qu'il ne puise se rendormir une chouette entra par la fenêtre avec une lettre et un colis. Harry pris la lettre qu'elle lui apportait et la lut:

_Cher Harry,  
Nous espérons que tu vas bien et que tes moldus te laisse tranquille. Nous avons un petit cadeau pour toi. Mon frère et moi avions commencé à créer un chapeau qui permettrait de savoir l'être aimé d'une personne en la regardant, mais une de nos essaie nous a donné un résultat complètement différent. Quand je l'ai mis sur ma tête et regardé Fred se n'ait pas la personne dont il est amoureux que j'ai vu mais toute ces pensés. Nous avons réussit a créer un chapeau légimens. C'est une trouvaille génial mais si sa tombait dans de mauvaise main sa pourrait être très dangereux. Nous avons donc décidé de le donné a la personne la plus compétente pour gardez un tel objet c'est-à-dire toi. Nous pensons que tu est la seule personne sur cette terre capable de gardez cette invention a l'abri des force du mal. Tu trouveras aussi dans le colis beaucoup de chaque une des inventions que nous avons créé. N'oublie pas de venir à notre boutique quand tu passeras sur le chemin de traverse._

_P.s. On se reverra le 3 août au mariage de Bill et Fleur_

-Le 3 août, relut t'il dans sa tête, c'est la même date que les renforts arrive. Vont-il arrivé ici ou vont t'il être au mariage?

Harry ne savait quoi se répondre. Après un moment de réflexion sérieuse sur se qui allait arrivé, il décida d'ouvrir le colis des jumeaux. Il ouvrit donc la boite et trouva à l'intérieur un simple chapeau noir avec a coté d'une petite valise où on pouvait lire «trousse de luxe pour sorcier farcétieux». Harry décida d'essayer le chapeau et regarda dans le miroir se qu'il avait l'air avec. Quand il arriva devant il se rendit compte que le chapeau était devenu invisible. Il mit sa main pour vérifié que le chapeau était toujours la et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bouger de place.

-Bravo les jumeaux, pensa-t-il, Vous m'étonnerez toujours.

Il finit par s'endormir et fit un rêve ou il jouait au quidditch habillé en Serpentard. Il se réveilla en sursaut tout en sueur. Il regarda son cadran et vit qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Il descendit donc les escaliers et retrouva les Dusleys en plein déjeuner. Il regarda sa tante un instant et entendit:

-fallait qu'il viennent gâché notre déjeuner en famille, dit-elle sans bougé les lèvres.

-Désolé si je gâche ton déjeuner tante pétunia mais moi aussi faut que je mange, répondit Harry sur un ton calme.

Le visage de Pétunia se figea et se leva rapidement et parti dans les escaliers en hurlant. L'oncle Vernon se leva et la suivit en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait une telle réaction. Dudley lui continua a mangé comme si de rien n'était. Après 10 minutes que son oncle et sa tante soient montés Harry entendit Vernon l'appeler:

-Harry viens ici tout de suite, hurla t'il. Harry s'imaginait déjà son visage rouge violacé.

Il monta lentement les escaliers et alla voir le voir sans comprendre se qui se passait.

-Comment a tu fait sa… Demanda son oncle en le prenant pas le collet.

-Mais fait quoi, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Lire dans ses pensés, hurla Vernon

Harry compris tout d'un coup il s'était endormie avec le chapeau et Pétunia lui avait pas vraiment dit sa elle ne l'avait que pensé. Harry se sentit soudain idiot. Il enleva sont chapeau et le mit dans ses poches de jean. Il fallait maintenant qu'il affronte la colère son oncle.

-Aujourd'hui c'est officiellement vrai tu est bannit de cette maison va t'en et ne revient plus jamais je ne veux te voir dans cette maison prend tes affaires et va t'en.

En entendant ses mots Harry paniqua un peu a l'intérieur de lui, mais en y repensant bien s'était pas une si mauvaise idée que sa. Il avait une maison qui servait de QG a l'ordre du phénix et pouvait toujours y habité pour le reste de l'été.

-Avec plaisir, Répondit Harry un sourire aux lèvres, Kreattur j'ai besoin de toi

L'elfe apparut entre lui et son oncle. Ce dernier fit surpris de voir l'elfe arrivé mais ne le montra pas. Vernon avait bien l'air décidé a enduré cette créature pendant quelques minutes si sa pouvait le débarrassé de Harry pour de bon.

-Le maître ma appeler, demanda Kreattur.

-Oui je veux que tu prennes tous mes bagages et que tu les amènes au 12 square grimmaud.

Kreattur suivit les ordres et Harry sorti de la maison par la porte de devant. Il alla cogner a une porte un peu plus loin.

-Entrez dit une voix de femme.

Il entra dans la petite maison et dit à la femme:

-Bonjour Mrs Figg puis-je vous emprunté votre cheminé s'il vous plait?

-Pas de problème Harry la poudre de cheminette est dans le bocal sur la cheminé.

-Merci bien

Il alla prendre un pincé de poudre et la lança dans le feu. Les flammes prirent une couleur verte. Il entra dans la cheminé et prononça:

-12 square grimmaud.

Il se retrouva dans la cheminé de l'ordre. Il s'apprêtait a sortir quand 5 sorciers arrivèrent les baguettes pointé vers la cheminé.

-C'est juste moi, dit Harry en lançant sa baguette sur le sol.

-Salut Harry, dit le sorcier le plus près

-Salut Lupin, lui répondit Harry en reconnaissant tout le monde présent

Il y avait Remus encore plus cerné qu'avant, Tonk qu'il reconnut grâce à ces cheveux rose, Molly et Arthur Weasley avec leurs cheveux roux et Maugrey fol œil avec son œil magique.

-est-ce que j'interromps une réunion? Demanda Harry en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas normale que t'en de membre de l'ordre soit présent en même temps.

-Oui répondit Maugrey, mais tu peux te joindre a nous si tu veut tu as le droit maintenant.

-Vraiment? Demanda Harry surpris de voir qu'il était maintenant traité comme un adulte et non comme un enfant comme il y a 2 ans.

-Bien sur, Répondit Arthur, tu devrais même être le premier informé de tout se qui se passe avec l'ordre. Tu es le seul ici a avoir affronté tu-sais-qui et avoir survécut. Le seul autre sorcier qui avait réussi cet exploit était Dumbledore.

Il eut un moment de silence.

-Maintenant nous devrions continuer la réunion, Annonça Lupin.

Ils repartirent tous vers la salle à dîner et s'assirent autour de la table.

-Tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu es venu ici Harry, Constata Tonk

-Mon oncle ma mit dehors de la maison et je me suis dit que c'est pas plus mal donc je suis venu ici

-Bah ce n'ai pas grave on parlait justement d'aller te chercher quand tu es arrivé, dit Arthur, Maintenant que tu es la on va te l'annoncé, on a voté pour savoir qui deviendrait le nouveau chef de l'ordre et tu a été élut.

-Mais… Je n'ai même pas posé ma candidature.

-On sait mais on a décidé que tu serais le meilleur pour se poste mais tu n'ai pas obligé de l'accepté.

-… J'accepte le poste, mais il faudrait qu'on m'informe de se qui se passe précisément pour que je prennes des décisions.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée a parlé de se qui s'était passé dans l'ordre. Ils lui racontèrent que quelques géant s'était joint a eux, que Lupin avait réussit a sauvé des centaines de personnes en annonçant les endroits où les loups-garous attaquent et que le ministre essayait de faire en sorte que l'ordre se joigne au ministère sous certaines conditions tel que se serait le ministre lui-même qui dirigerait leurs opérations. Après quelques heures de conversation Harry pris ses premières décisions en tant que chef et envoya Lupin rejoindre les loups-garous, demanda a Tonk et a Maugrey de retrouvé Mondingus, car, avide comme il est, il pourrait bien les trahir pour une poigné de gallions et il envoya Arthur voir les géants qui était cacher dans une église abandonné dans un village abandonné a 120 km au nord de Londres. Quand tout le monde fut partit accomplir les ordres Harry s'adressa à Molly.

-Mrs Weasley j'aimerais vous poser une question

-Oui Harry

-Qu'est qui est arrivé a Bill est-ce qu'il c'est transformé en loup-garou?

-Il a été a St-mangouste pendant 1 semaine il ont réussit a lui enlevé la plupart des marque de sont visage il ne lui reste plus que quelques cicatrices. Et a la dernier pleine lune il ne s'est pas transformé il était seulement violant. Mais être violant un soir par mois n'est pas si grave que sa. (hf (hors fic): les femmes le sont bien 1 semaine par mois: P )

-Vous avez raison, dit Harry après y avoir réfléchi un peu, Alors le mariage c'est pour le 3 Août.

-Oui, j'espère que tu vas venir?

-Je ne manquerais sa pour rien au monde.

Ils continuèrent de parler un bon moment jusqu'à que Arthur revient de sa mission. Il avait apporté de la nourriture aux géants et leurs avait parlé un moment. Les deux Weasleys partir laissant Harry tout seul qui alla se couché. Il se passa 2-3 semaine comme sa et bien vite le 31 juillet arriva. Les membres de l'ordre lui firent une surprise pour sa fête. Le matin Arthur viens le cherché pour soit disant l'amené en mission. Ils revient 2 heures plus tard pour arrivé a un 12 square grimmaud complètement redécorés. Des ballons magiques flottaient partout dans la pièce. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient présents ainsi que tout les Weasleys. Il raconta tout se qui c'était passé a Ron et a Hermione. Ils lui offrirent respectivement une radio indépendante a transistor magique et un livre sur les potions. La soirée se finit assez tôt, Ron et Hermione restèrent a couché ainsi que les jumeaux. Ils firent une bataille de baguette farceuse, puis ils finirent par aller se coucher. Le lendemain matin, Les jumeaux se levèrent pour aller travaillé et se dirent que si eux devait se levé tôt pourquoi pas les autres. Ils lancèrent un sort et un gros nuage apparut dans la chambre des trois dormeurs. Ils Transplanèrent juste avant que la pluie ne tombe.

-Ah! C'est froid qui a bien pu… FRED, GEORGE, cria Ron

Harry regarda son horloge qui indiquait 7h 30

-Oublie sa il sont déjà parti a leur boutique.

-Comment on arrête cette pluie? demanda Ron

-Finite incantatum, Lança Hermione

-Merci, lui dit Ron.

Ils se rendormirent, pour se réveiller 3 heures plus tard. Ils passèrent la journée a se promenez partout dans la maison quand Harry lâcha un crie en passant près d'une étagère dans le salon.

-Regardé le médaillon dans l'étagère

-On a déjà essayer de l'ouvrir il y a 2 ans personne n'avait réussi tu te souviens? Demanda Ron

-Non, c'est pas j'ai déjà vu se médaillons dans un souvenir de Dumbledore c'est un horcruxes!

-Mais comment serait-t-il arrivé jusqu'ici? Demanda Hermione

-Je sais pas a moins que… suivez moi! Lança Harry avant de partir a courir dans les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de la tapisserie de la ligner des blacks et Harry pointa un personnage sur cette fameuse tapisserie. Hermione lut:

-Regulus Alphard Black ou R.A.B. celui qui a voler le médaillon a voldemort était donc le frère de Sirius!

Ils redescendirent au salon abasourdit par leur découverte

-On la trouvé mais maintenant comment le détruire? demanda Ron

-… Je sais pas je vais devoir soutiré l'info a Slugorhn c'est la seule personne que je connaît qui sais environ comment fonctionne les horcruxes. Mais pour le moment je garde le médaillons dit-il en le prenant

-Peut-être qu'il est déjà désactivé, dit Ron

-Je préfère pas prendre de chance autant le désactivé deux fois qu'il ne le soit pas.

Ils discutèrent longuement de leurs diverses hypothèses. Il finir leur séjour le matin du 3 Août et partir vers le terrier

* * *

Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre va être remplit d'action l'arrivé des «renforts » bon je suis sur que vous avez tous devinez de qui il s'agissait mais je vous laisse quand même la surprise. 


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : Le mariage

CHAPITRE 4: Le mariage

-Le terrier, s'écria Harry après être entré dans la cheminée

Quand il sorti de la cheminée il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui était parti juste avant lui. Ils étaient dans le salon des Weasleys. Puis, Mrs Weasley arriva et les aperçus.

-Vous êtes déjà arrivé? S'exclama t'elle

-On est venu vous aidez pour les préparatif, Répondit Hermione

-Ah merci bien je suis vraiment débordé vous arrivez au bon moment

-Qu'est qui faut qu'on fasse? Demanda Ron

-Il faudrait enlevé les gnomes du jardin avant que les invités arrivent.

-Ok pas de problème on fait sa, dit Harry

Il sortir dehors et commencèrent le travaille.

20 ans plus tôt exactement James, Lily, Sirius et Remus étaient convoqués dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Ils parlaient ensemble dans le hall du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Vous le croyez sa? Demanda James, être convoquées par le directeur de l'école pendant l'été, j'espère que c'est important au moins.

-Ça doit être parce qu'on a tellement accumulé d'heures de retenue qu'ils faut les finir cette été, plaisanta Sirius

-Si sa serrait sa je ne serrait pas ici, dit Lily d'un ton froid, que vous aillez des retenu je m'en fou, mais a cause de tous les points que vous avez fait perdre les Serpentards on gagnez la couple des quatre maisons

J'arrête pas de leur répétez mais il ne m'écoute jamais, Dit Remus

-Bah on la gagnera l'année prochaine, dit James

-N'en soit pas si sure mon petit James sa va être notre dernière année a Poudlard et moi je veut qu'on se souviennent de nous longtemps, dit Sirius en prenant un air sérieux.

SLAM, Lily venait de le gifler

-Aille mais sa fait mal sa, se plait Sirius, Je plaisantait Lily moi aussi je voudrais gagner cette coupe.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce se qui eut pour effet de finir court la conversation.

-On a finit, dit Ron en faisant volez le dernier gnomes avec sa baguette, ça va beaucoup plus vite avec la magie.

-Ouais, dit Harry, Je suis bien content qu'on puise faire de la magie en dehors de l'école maintenant qu'on est majeur.

-En pensant je vais passer mon examen de tranplanage dans une semaine tu viendras passé le tien en même tant.

-Ok c'est d'accord, Répondit Harry

-Moi j'ai déjà mon permit, dit Hermione

-On sait, Dirent les deux gars en même temps. Depuis qu'elle l'avait eu elle leur rappelait sans arrêt.

-Bon arrêtons de perdre notre tant et allons voir si Mrs Weasley a d'autre chose à nous faire faire. Dit Hermione

-Je vous est rassemblé ici pour vous demandez un service, dit Dumbledore, Il faut que je vous lance un sort très spécial et que vous ne posiez pas de question. Le monde des sorciers en dépend. Un jour vous saurez l'effet que le sort aura eu mais aujourd'hui je ne peux rien vous dire. Je vous laisse le choix.

-Moi j'embarque, dit James, Mon père ma toujours dit que vous étiez le plus grand sorcier du monde. Je vous fais confiance.

-Moi aussi j'embarque, dit Sirius, depuis que j'habite avec James et son père et a moi aussi il me répète que vous être en grand homme alors je vous laisse me jeté votre sort.

-Sauvez des vie? Répéta Lupin, Si sa peut sauvez des innocents moi je suis pour a 100

-Moi j'ai pas de raison de refusez alors je vous fait confiance, dit simplement Lily

-Alors on est tous d'accord, dit Dumbledore en souriant, pour lancer se sort je vais devoir faire un pentacle avec des runes magiques qu'un ami m'a rapportez d'Égypte.

Il sorti des pierres avec des symboles gravé de son armoire et commença a faire un grand pentacle.

-Tout est terminé, dit Mrs Weasley, les premiers invité commence a arrivé. Tonk et Lupin sont au salon. Vous pouvez allez les rejoindre.

Le trio se dirigea vers le salon et Harry demanda se qui arrivait avec les loups-garous a Lupin.

-À la prochaine pleine lune, c'est-à-dire demain soir, ils prévoient attaqué Scotstown. C'est une petite ville située près de Londres. Il y aura environ 30 loups-garous et 20 détraqueurs. Nous aurons besoin de l'aide des aurors si nous voulons repoussé l'attaque, tu avertiras Shacklebolt pour qu'il envoie des aurors.

-Je vais m'en occupez je sais qu'il viens au mariage et moi aussi je viendrais en renfort.

-Non Harry je veux pas que tu viennent c'est trop dangereux.

-Essaye pas de m'en empêché je viens et c'est tout.

-Bon je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment t'en empêché, répondit Remus, Mais je veux que tu changes d'apparence avant de venir.

-c'est d'accord.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus du sujet car il eut une arrivez soudaine de beaucoup d'invité au mariage.

-Bon tout est prêt pour le rituel entré tous dans le centre du pentacle.

Les 4 Gryffondors firent se qu'il dit et Dumbledore s'apprêta a commencé le rituel

-Avant de commencer le rituel je vais vous rendre temporairement sourd pour pas que vous entendiez les incantations, Sourdanium.

Ils n'entendirent plus rien. Dumbledore commença à lire les 3240 mots qui composent cette longue incantation.

-Par le pouvoir de l'unique rune du temps sidéral…

Le mariage commença et le prêtre commença la messe. Harry s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'écoutait plus la messe et était perdu dans c'est pensez et se rappela les «renforts».

-Je les avais complètement oubliez. Je me demande quand ils vont arrivez et surtout où, pensa-t-il, A tien on est rendu au moment où les marié s'embrasse.

En effet, Bill et Fleur étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

Dumbledore arriva à la fin de l'incantation

-… Et que leur double soit aussi puissant qu'eux. Telle est ma volonté, ainsi soit t'il.

-Il durent longtemps leurs baisez, pensa Harry, mais c'est quoi cette éclair bleu et toute cette fumée. Il sorti sa baguette

Tous les membres de l'ordre avaient fait la même chose. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent du nuage de fumé. Harry étaient a l'avant du groupe et quand il aperçut les quatre personnes sortirent de la fumé il se figea. Les autres membres de l'ordre parure désorienté.

-Mais où sommes nous? demanda James

Harry défigea et lui répondit.

-nous ne parlerons pas de sa ici, dit Harry, suivez-moi on va ailleurs.

Ils entra dans la maison suivit par les renforts et alla dans le salon.

-Bon ici on peut parlez? Demanda James avec une pointe d'impatience

-Non, on va au 12 square Grimmaud, répondit Harry en prenant de la poudre de cheminette dans le pot.

-Moi je remets pas le pied la, dit Sirius, Ma mère va me tué

-Ta mère est morte, Sirius, Dit Harry, ainsi que ton père et ton frère.

-Tu me fais une fausse joie, dit Sirius

-Non, maintenant on part, dit Harry un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulut

Il pris une pincé de poudre, la lança dans le feu, entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée et s'écria:

-12 square Grimmaud.

Les 4 autres arrivèrent peu de temps après suivit ensuite de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Les jumeaux, Tonk, Shacklebolt et le Remus adulte. Ils s'assirent tous en silence autour de la table quand James brisa le silence.

-Bon maintenant tu va nous dire où on est?

-Oui nous sommes le 3 août 1996 et vous êtes au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix

-En 1996, s'exclama Lily alors Dumbledore nous a envoyer dans le futur

-Il ne vous a pas envoyer vous il a envoyer des doubles dans votre futur qui est mon présent.

-Et c'est quoi cette ordre du phénix? demanda Lupin junior

-C'est une organisation de lutte contre Voldemort, Répondit Harry, J'en suis le chef depuis la mort de Dumbledore

Il y eu un moment de silence que Sirius brisa.

-En parlant de toi pourquoi tu ressembles tant à James?

-C'est mon père, toi tu est mon parrain et devinez qui est ma mère, dit-il en regardant fixement Lily

-Quoi j'ai un enfant avec James? Impossible

-J'ai marié Lily? Youpi

-Je suis parrain? Ouais, Suis-je un bon parrain?

-Je dirait que oui mais je tes connue qu'a la fin de ma 3e année

-J'était où le reste du temps? Tu as passé douze ans à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Peter Petitgrow, celui de douze moldu et pour avoir mené Voldemort a James et Lily ce qui causa leur mort quand j'avais 1 ans et demi.

James et Lily regardèrent bizarrement Sirius

-Quoi, J'aurait jamais fait sa, s'écria t'il

-Exactement et tu ne l'as pas fait tu as juste été condamné pour ses crimes en réalité c'est Peter qui a fait tous sa avant de se faire passer pour mort.

-Fiou j'ai eu peur d'être un traître, Mais être coupable de meurtre c'est la prison a vie, Il m'ont déclaré innocent après douze ans?

-Non, tu t'es évadé

-Impossible Azkaban est l'endroit le mieux gardé du monde tout le monde deviens fou a cause des détracteurs

-Les humains sont affecté par les détracteurs pas les chiens.

-Ah bien sure et comment je me suis sauvé?

-tu étais rendu tellement maigre que sous la forme de chien tu pouvais passer à travers les barreaux.

-Et comment sa que tu ma connue que 2 ans ou suis-je maintenant?

-Tu es mort il y a deux ans, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange ta cousine

-Celle la dès que je la voit je la tue, dit Sirius

-Attend une minute si moi et James sommes mort quand tu étais jeune et que Sirius était en prison qui ta élevé? Demanda Lily

-Ta sœur et son mari Vernon.

-Non, pas eux il me considérait comme un monstre alors mon fils j'imagine pas se que tu a enduré.

-Bah je suis toujours vivant.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à 8 heures du soir. Ils parlèrent de la mort, de la résurrection de Voldemort, de tout se qui s'était passé depuis ainsi que des 2 Lupins.

-Comme sa on je veut dire tu est un espion parmi les loups-garous, dit Lupin juniors,

-Oui et en passant demain soir y'a une attaque de prévue sur une petite ville. Il nous faudrait le plus d'aide possible pour la contrer il va avoir environ 30 loups-garous et 20 détraqueurs vous viendrez?

-Moi je viens, dit aussitôt Sirius, avec de la chance Bellatrix va être la

-Les mangemorts ne seront pas là, lui annonça Harry, Alors qui d'autre viens?

-Moi il faut que je venge ma mort moi aussi alors je viens, dit James

-Moi aussi je viens, mais moi se n'est pas par vengeance mais pour sauver les habitants de la petite ville.

-Moi je ne viens pas, dit Remus junior, c'est la pleine lune et je ne veux pas mordre personne.

-Il y a un potion assez récente qui peut t'aider elle rend les transformation moins douloureuse et tu gardes le contrôle de ton esprit.

-Si il n'y pas de risque que je morde quelqu'un je viens

Il y eu une musique qui semblait venir de nulle part, le phénix de Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée, tourna autour de la table laissa tombé une petite poudre bleu et déposa une lettre sur la table. Harry commença a se sentir bizarre il regarda les autres autour de la table et s'aperçut que les 4 nouveaux ont changer d'apparence. Il se précipita vers le miroir le plus près et se rendit compte que lui aussi avait changer d'apparence. Il était maintenant un peu plus grand et beaucoup plus musclé. Il avait gardé ses cheveux noirs mais il était maintenant coiffé avec des «spikes» qui lui donnait un look rebelle. Lily était resté de la même taille mais avais un visage plus rond et de longs cheveux blonds. James, lui, avait Il ne comprenait plus rien qu'elle était l'objectif de Dumbledore en les changeant d'apparences lui et les 4 autres? Il pris la lettre sur la table et la lut a voix haute:

Suite au prochain chapitre Je sais c'est pas gentil de couper la mais sa fait 3 mois que je suis bloquer pour écrire le reste donc je me suis dit que pour vous faire patienté j'allait au moins publier se que j'ai écrit. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si je finis par débloquer le prochain chapitre va aller vite. 


End file.
